yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Clothing Store
The Clothing Store is a store where players can purchase clothing and accessories for their YoVille character using coins or YoCash. Items are available individually. Clothing Categories Enchanted Lands Purple Fairy Headband Whimsical Sports *Black and Red Jersey *Black and Blue Jersey *Black and Green Jersey *Red Stripe Pants *Blue Stripe Pants *Green Stripe Pants *Red Stripe Helmet *Blue Stripe Helmet *Green Stripe Helmet *Grey and Red Shoes *Grey and Blue Shoes *Grey and Green Shoes *Black Face Paint *Blue Face Paint *Green Face Paint Beach The 50s * Black Dress Shoes * Black Open Toe Heels * Black Poodle Skirt * Black Roller Skates * Black Sneakers * Black Waitress Dress * Blue Gloves * Blue Hat * Blue Roller Skates * Blue Sequin Purse * Blue Suit * Blue Waiter Hat * Blue Waiter * Blue Waitress Hat * Briefcase * Brown Hat * Brown Pants * Brown Suit * Cream Hat * Green Bowler Tee * Green Gloves * Green Open Toe Heels * Green Pants * Grey Hat * Grey Suit * Grey Waiter Hat * Grey Waiter * Light Pink Open Toe Heels * Pearl Earrings * Pink Roller Skates * Pink Waiter Hat * Pink Waiter * Pink Waitress Hat * Purple Gloves * Racoonskin Hat * Rebel Outfit * Red Gloves * Red Sequin Purse * Teal Bowler Tee * Teal Pants * Yellow Bowler Tee * Yellow Gloves Vamps *Vamp Girl *Vamp Boy *Wolf Boy Music Wars *Big Pimpin' Tuxedo *Black Beanie *Baggy Tracksuit Hoodie *Baggy Tracksuit Pants *Baggy Tracksuit Hoodie *Baggy Tracksuit Pants *Black Leather Pants *Baggy Tracksuit Hoodie *Baggy Tracksuit Pants *Black Stud Bracelet *Blue Kicks *Country Stage Outfit *Country Boots *Cowboy Hat *Face Mic *Green Kicks *Skull Tank with Tats *Green Stud Bracelet *Red Kicks *Rocker Shoes *Rocker Eye Makeup *Skull Tank with Tats *Yellow Stub Bracelet Design Contest Fashions *Blue Pajamas *Blue Pajama Hat *Pink Pajamas *Pink Pajamas Hat *'Lil Heatha' Shirt *'Lil Heatha' Pants *'Lil Heatha' Hat *'Melafer' Dress *'Melafer' Flower Headpiece *Dinosaur Teddy *Bunny Teddy *PMTown Shirt *PMTown Shorts *PMTown Shoes *PMTown Glasses *PMTown Hat *Angela_tiredmom Dress *Angela_tiredmom Shoes *Angela_tiredmom Hat *Angela_tiredmom Earrings Hawaiian *Coconut Top *Coconut Top w/ Pink Lei *Coconut Top w/ Purple Lei *Long Grass Skirt *Long Dry Grass Skirt *Hawaiian Flower Shirt *Pink Flower Hat *Purple Flower Hat Encanto *Black and Grey Skinnies *Black Dress Suit Jacket *White Dress Shirt With Silver Bowtie *Black Dress Shoes *Black Peach Ray Pants *Black Peach Ray Shirt *Grey Vest *Grey and White Splatter Skinnies *Olive Dress Shirt *White Dress Shoes *White Dress Suit Jacket *Grey Button Down Tee *White and Silver Split Skinnies *Grey Button Down *White Skinnies *White and Tan Tank *Pink Tie Shirt *Tan Sweater *Dress Jacket and Shirt Jogo *Multi-Colored *Black *Dark Brown Boots *Dark Wash Baggy Jeans *White Screen Tee *Red Plain Hoodie *Light Wash Baggy Jeans *Black and Purple Hoodie *Brown Screen Tee *Y Logo Sneakers *White Graphic Tee *Black Brand Name Tee *White And Grey Screen Hoodie *Black Multi-Colored Hoodie *White Tee *Black Boots *Graffiti Hoodie *Purple Graphic Tee *Graphic Tee Velho Brilliant Rowdy Nerv Rust Aviso Rabauke Wedding *White Dress Shoes *Black Dress Shoes *Black Tux *Powder Blue Tux *Pink Tux Pants *Green Pants *Green Cargo Pants *Grey Cargo Pants *Khaki Cargo Pants *Khaki Pants *Grey Pants *Black Pants *Brown Pants *White Pants *Green Army Pants *Blue Pants *Jeans *Blue Sports Pants *Black Sports Pants *Yellow Sports Pants *Green Sports Pants *Red Sports Pants *Brown Army Pants *Blue Army Pants Rowdy Polo Shirts *Green Polo *Red Polo *Blue Polo *Brown Polo *Blue and White Polo *Yellow Polo *Purple Polo *Black Polo *Pink Polo T-Shirts *Grey T-Shirt *Green T-Shirt *White T-Shirt *Green T-Shirt *Red T-Shirt *Black T-Shirt *Blue T-Shirt *Black Skull Hoodie Muscle Shirts *Grey Tank *Black Tank *Eagle Tank *Skull Tank *Green Tank *Red Tank *Blue Tank *Green Tank *Flames Tank Shoes *Y Logo Sneakers *Orange Shoes *Green Sneakers *Brown Sneakers *Orange Sneakers *White Sneakers *Black Sneakers *Hiking Boots *Blue Shoes *Blue Sneakers *Black Shoes *Blue Sneakers *Silver Sneakers *Grey Sneakers *Green Sneakers *Red Sneakers Glasses *Reading Glasses *Reading Glasses *Reading Glasses *Reading Glasses *Reading Glasses *Sunglasses *Sunglasses *Sunglasses *Sunglasses *Sunglasses *Sunglasses Pimp shadez Swimwear *Green Swimsuit *Blue Swimsuit *Red Swimsuit *Yellow Swimsuit *Black Swimsuit *Green Swimming Trunks *Blue Swimming Trunks *Red Swimming Trunks *Yellow Swimming Trunks *Black Swimming Trunks *Navy Trunks *Purple Trunks *Green Trunks *Orange Trunks *Red Trunks *Light Blue Trunks *Hot Pink Trunks *Black Trunks Seventies Wear *Tie-Dye Shirt *Black Peace Tee *White Peace Tee *Rainbow Headband *Blue Groovy Headband *Grey Orange Flower Headband *Brown Orange Flower Headband *Purple Orange Flower Headband *Yellow Purple Flower Headband *Brown Purple Flower Headband *Green Purple Flower Headband *Pink Purple Flower Headband *Grey Purple Flower Headband *Bell Bottoms *Brick Bell Bottoms *Khaki Bell Bottoms *Green Purple Flower Headband *Brown Shiny Peace Headband *Purple Shiny Peace Headband *Yellow Peace Headband *Brown Peace Headband *Green Peace Headband *Pink Peace Headband *Grey Peace Headband *Purple Shiny Peace Headband Jackets *Brown Suit Jacket *Gold Jacket *Black Leather Jacket *Brown Leather Jacket *Red Letterman Jacket *Black Letterman Jacket *Black Track Jacket *Blue Track Jacket *Red Track Jacket *Red Velvet Robe *Black Suit Jacket 08 Costumes *Angel Fairy *Astronaut *Big Daddy *Big Momma *Bumble Bee *Clown 08 *Devil *Female Judge *Female Native American *Female Sailor *Fireman *Firewoman *Flapper *Ghost *Male Judge *Jungle Man *Jungle Woman *Knight *Lady Bug *Mafia Man *Maid *Male Native American *Miss Mafia *Mr. President *Mummy *Natureman *Naturewoman *Ninja *Nun *Nurse *PB Bunny *Male Pilgrim *Female Pilgrim *Pirate *Policewoman *Priest *Sailor *Serial Killer *Skeleton *Female Skeleton *The Jokester *Vampire *Vampress *Witch *YoHero *Yorothy *Mr. Snow *Mr. Spearmint *Mrs. Claus *Mrs. Snow *Mrs. Peppermint *Male Santa *Snowman *Female Elf *Female Santa *Male Elf Seasonal Winter Holidays *Male Santa 09 *Male Elf 09 *Santa Hat 09 *Elf Hat 09 *Reindeer Hat *Red Santa Bag *Green Santa Bag *Snowman 09 *Mr. Snow 09 *Penguin Hat *Candy Cane *Green Present *Blue Present *Mistletoe *Dreidel Thanksgiving 09 *Male Native American09 *Male Pilgrim09 *Chief Hat *Pilgrim Hat *Braid Headband *Bow and Arrow *Pilgrim Basket Category:Locations Category:The World